1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a master cylinder. More specifically, the present invention relates to a master cylinder that generates a fluid pressure.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-201800, filed on Sep. 1, 2009, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, JP-A-2008-250283 discloses a master cylinder that is equipped with a high flow valve through which a relatively large amount of an operating fluid of a reservoir flows by the suction from a downstream side.
In the master cylinder, a structure allowing the operating fluid of the reservoir to flow by the suction from the downstream side is large.